School Play
by juneroses
Summary: Kim and Josh are starring in Shakespeare’s most famous tragedy, Romeo and Juliet. But when Ron gets cast as Romeo’s understudy, its war! Please read and review!
1. Romeo and Juliet

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kim groped around her locker and snatched her lunch bag. After a long unit- test that had taken hours of studying, she was ready for her break. She waited a second before shutting the door; Ron was probably on his way, taking his time as usual. A few weeks ago Ron had somehow convinced her to let them share a locker. Ron's locker was far out of the way of his classes this year and the tardy marks were beginning to add up. Kim sighed looking over her now messy locker. Oh well, they were halfway through the year anyway.  
  
"KP!" Ron breathlessly rushed over to his friend. Kim yawned, "Please be a little quicker next time." She said taking his history book from him and placing it back into the locker. "So what do you have today Kim?" Ron asked finding his lunch that was stored in a plastic shopping bag. Kim peered into it. "Well, I have mandarin chicken salad, some strawberries, and a water bottle, you?" Ron took one whiff of his lunch and gagged, "Tuna." They both laughed. Same as usual. Kim suddenly paused in her quest down the hallway.  
  
There standing just a few short steps away, was her man. The man whose face brightened the dull gray winter skies; The man whose simple gaze could sight the blind; the man whose soft, gentle kiss could melt chocolate. Her man was standing alone, and very approachable. It was Josh Mankey. "Ron." Kim hinted him. Ron got the idea, Kim was ditching him, once again. He should have been used to it by now, but he wasn't. Ron sighed and flung his lunch sack over his shoulder and continued off in the opposite direction.  
  
Kim took a few deep breaths to compose herself and checked her watch, there were still two minutes before the tardy bell. Perfect. Kim quickly checked her breath and smoothed her red plaid skirt before advancing towards Josh. "Hey!" Her voice was breathy and nervous. Josh spun around. "Hey Kim!" His face was all smiles to see her. "Sup?" "Uh . . . well . . . nothing . . . really." Kim was all giggles. 'Why do I get like this?' Kim thought trying to calm herself. Kim realized what an idiot she was! She didn't even have anything to talk about with Josh! However Josh did. "Kim, did you hear that there were going to be auditions for the school play?" "N- no, I didn't." Kim stuttered. "Yeah, it's supposed to be some sort of Shakespeare play --- whatever . . . My dad is making me audition." Josh said in a heated tone. "That's wack." Kim agreed staring at the poster. Then she noticed the name. Romeo and Juliet! Her fantasies were unleashed.  
  
Her, Kim Possible starring as Juliet with him, Josh Mankey as Romeo! It would be beyond perfect! This would be her big chance! Kim recovered herself. "My mom wants me to audition too, college prep . . . you know." Kim said signing her name to the list with a curly signature. Josh nodded. "I'll see you at auditions Kim, I've got to jet before I'm late to Biology. Check you later." Josh said waving to her as he departed.  
  
Kim's eyes watched him before he disappeared into the ocean of students. She HAD to get the part of Juliet. But it would be no big. She could do anything!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Notes: Hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry I haven't updated my other pieced lately. End of the marking period business. But. After this week there will be spring break, and you can bet, there will be MAD updates!) 


	2. Library

(Notes: I forgot a disclaimer. So here it is . . .)  
  
Romeo and Juliet is not my property. It is property of William Shakespeare. Kim Possible is not mine either. Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley are credited as creators of the series. However all characters that do not fit under Kim Possible or Romeo and Juliet belong to me. (Too many to name)  
  
Enjoy the chapter! (  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kim brushed her soft auburn hair behind her ear and then sat down next to Monique. "Hey Monique! Seen Ron anywhere?" Monique set down her pizza on her tray then paused a second. "Girl, he went to go find someone to trade lunches with." "Then he'll be a while . . ." Kim decided packing up her stuff again. She didn't really like to eat this early in the day. Middleton High was over crowded and due to that, Kim had her lunch at nine- thirty in the morning. More like brunch. Ron didn't seem to mind. "Where are you going?" Monique asked packing her lunch back up. "Well . . ." Kim began reluctantly. She wasn't too sure she wanted anyone to know she was auditioning! What if she didn't make it? Then how would that affect her rep? If no one knew, no one would have to ever. But . . . it WAS Monique.  
  
Kim sighed. "Monique, I'm trying out for Romeo and Juliet." She twisted her hands nervously expecting Monique to laugh at her. But she didn't. She looked a little surprised, but she didn't laugh. Monique adjusted her ponytail and shrugged. "That's cool. But auditions aren't until Thursday." Monique pointed out. Kim smiled, "I know, but I need practice. So I'm going to pick up a script from the school library." Kim stopped and waited for Ron to catch up. She knew he was coming. They shared a brain. Sure enough, she heard him call, "Kim!"  
  
The two friends shared a light air hug. "What happened with Josh?" Ron asked handing his hall pass to the monitor. Monique interrupted before Kim got a word. "Oh my gosh! You talked to Josh? Give me details girl!" Monique stopped her at the Library entrance. 'Well now that cat's out of the bag.' Kim thought to herself. Kim peered into the library window. "Well, Josh is auditioning for Romeo and Juliet." Kim announced.  
  
"No way! Girl, this is huge!" Monique said giving Kim a tight hug. She knew what Kim was implying. Ron didn't. Ron shook his head. "So what?" Ron asked more clueless than ever. Monique groaned. Ron was ALWAYS a step behind everyone else. "Don't you get it? Kim obviously, plans to audition for Juliet, Romeo's lover!" Monique explained with a little squeal. "That's why we're here." Kim said letting them into the library. Kim sprinted over to the library desk. "There's no running in here!" Scolded the library girl. Her name was Sharon. Kim had recently helped her re-organize the bookshelf when it had tumbled over. But even with Kim's help, Sharon had never been very leeway with rules. Kim ignored Sharon's library lecture, cut her, short and asked sweetly, "Is there a copy of Romeo and Juliet here?"  
  
Sharon's face was the sun. "Of course Kim! Ask them!" Sharon cheerfully pointed to three girls crowding around one book. As soon as Kim recognized them, all the color drained from her skin. Justine, Bonnie Rockwaller, and Heather Whales all together. Kim groaned. Of course! Bonnie would surely try out! She was going to have to compete with her for Josh! But that was the least of her troubles. Justine was probably a Shakespeare pro. And Heather Whales . . . was the best actress in school. She had even been on Broadway! No doubt she was trying out.  
  
Kim wandered over awkwardly to the group of girls who were giggling. From what Kim could hear, they were reading over the balcony scene. Justine was reading. "So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that . . ." Kim cut her off. "Can I read with you?" She asked. "You're not serious are you?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrow. "I am Bon-Bon." Justine was pleasantly surprised to see Kim. "Of course you can read with us!" She said brightly. Kim smiled and smirked at Bonnie. If anything, she had to at least beat Bonnie. Hopefully Bonnie wasn't as good at acting as she had bragged.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	3. Headstrong

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What storm is this that blows so contrary? Is Romeo slaught'red and is Tybalt dead?" Kim hissed. Bonnie frowned at the poor fool. Kim was reading the line but seemed to resist. Bonnie just knew that Kim would not be playing Juliet in this school. It simply was not done. Kim was a poor at this task. The part of Juliet was not so easily won. Bonnie would hail in the glory, Kim would be a shadowing mask. Bonnie would receive her moment at last.  
  
Kim was just as secure. Bonnie seemed to be unskilled. This audition was something, she could endure. Here upon stage, Kim's dream could be fulfilled. To be under the glistening lights with Josh. Claiming her love with a dramatic kiss. Then falling into a bloody wash, she would then cease to exist.  
  
The part of Juliet was beyond perfect.  
  
"Shakespeare gives you a lot of trouble doesn't it?" Bonnie taunted Kim. Kim scowled back at the rude brunette. Now, no matter what, she just had to win! "You're beginning to sweat." Kim said back to her foe. "What did you say?" Bonnie's face was losing all glow. Kim groaned, she could not study with Bonnie, she wouldn't stay. She stomped out of the library with Monique and Ron. Kim did not look back. She was too headstrong. She knew she had what Bonnie lacked, she knew she could act.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm just so tired! I'll defiantly be writing a lot more tomorrow! ^^) 


	4. Sidekick's Wish

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey Kim," Monique said as the three friends walked down the hallway back to the lunch room, "Ron and I have been talking, we think we should try out too!" Monique beamed at her surprised friend. "No!" Kim cried out. This was appalling! How could her friends do this to her? "Why not?" Ron asked a bit hurt that Kim was not grateful that her friends would be alongside her. "I just --- already have enough competition as it is. I mean ---- I have to beat Heather Whales!" Kim exclaimed to her friends. "I won't try out for Juliet then. And Ron won't try out for Romeo." Monique assured her. "Huh?" Ron said, unaware of Monique's suggestion. "Yeah whatever." Ron said clueless. Kim hugged them both. "Okay! Thank you! Who are you trying out for?"  
  
Monique and Ron looked at each other nervously. Monique quickly came up with an answer. "I'll be trying out for the Nurse. Ron will be trying out for Benvolio." "No Monique, I'm trying out for . . ." Ron's brain snapped into action. "Benvolio." Monique finished for him signing his name to a casting sheet next to hers. "This will be so much fun!" Kim remarked cheerfully sitting down at a cafeteria table that wasn't covered in the mushy food the lunch ladies served. "No big. I wasn't about to miss Mankey in tights!" Monique squealed. Ron gagged. THAT was a disturbing thought. "Oh Ron, Quit being a baby." "I'm not a baby!" Whined Ron. The girls didn't respond. They were too busy giggling over how great this play was going to be. "I'm not a baby!" Ron repeated louder. Still, the girls were squealing and swooning over Josh. How Ron wished, that pretty boy wasn't always their center of attention.  
  
Tomorrow were the auditions. Perhaps the director would see something in Ron. Perhaps, he wouldn't be placed as Romeo's "sidekick" maybe, just maybe, he would be cast as Romeo! For once, maybe he, Ron Stoppable, could be the very best!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	5. Morning Preps

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kim's feet were being tickled by the cool morning mist. Her window was open. It was finally morning. She had not slept a wink. Every time she shut her eyes, she'd see herself as Juliet. It was a sign. She just knew it. Kim shut off her alarm clock before it had rung. She picked up her phone and pressed a button on the speed dial.  
  
"Ron? It's Kim."  
  
"Kim?" Ron sounded drained. She could hear him yawning over the phone. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Four AM." Kim told him without looking at the clock.  
  
"Why are you awake so early? School doesn't start till seven."  
  
"I'm excited, I guess. Auditions are in eleven hours!"  
  
"Whoopee."  
  
"Do you really think I can get the role of Juliet?"  
  
"I have no doubts." Another yawn.  
  
"What do you think I should wear today?"  
  
Ron yawned, yet again. "I don't know, I've got to get back to sleep now. Night, night KP."  
  
"Ron wait – don't . . ."  
  
The line went dead. Ron was asleep again. Vigorously, she hung up the phone and made her way to her closet. She needed something that SCREAMED Juliet. The green tank and cargo pants weren't going to cut it today. She needed something, theatrical. Something . . . vintage. 'I haven't worn vintage clothing for sooooo long.' Kim thought to herself as she dug through her closet. She found a pale yellow sweater. Still . . . it wasn't what she was looking for. Then she found it. It was a white, short sleeved shirt, it was decorated with lace. It would go perfectly with the jean skirt she had just bought from Club Banana.  
  
With a smile on her face, she sat down at her vanity mirror and took her brush off her dresser. She had to do something cool with her hair . . . everyone had seen the old style. She couldn't tie it back. Too many layers. Kim flipped through her catalog looking at some models. Some of the hair styles were just too much work. She sighed and took a head band and pulled back her hair with it. Maybe curls . . .  
  
Kim flopped back on her bed and looked at the clock, now it was only four fifteen am. Still, a LONG way to go. She sighed and picked up the script and read, "What's here? a cup, clos'd in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:-- O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?--I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative."  
  
"Kim! Shut up!" Kim heard banging on her wall. It was the Tweebs. They were still sleeping. Every time she spoke above a whisper, she woke them up. Not that she cared. But still, she couldn't get in trouble, 'I must be quiet,' Kim thought. She waited a moment before reading her final line."  
  
"Yea noise? No! Then I'll be brief! O happy dagger! This is thy sheath -- There rust, and let me die!"  
  
Kim trembled. This had to be the best story ever. She couldn't help but let out a slight little scream, for at that very moment, she could almost feel a rusty dagger cutting through her heart. It was gorgeous. The whole story was gorgeous.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Notes: I just wanted to say that in this series there are going to be a lot of original chracters! I ran out of Middleton students to play roles in Romeo and Juliet. Sorry.) 


	6. Auditions

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After school auditions . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kim and Ron were the first ones to enter the Middleton auditorium, followed by Bonnie and Brick. "Come on Ron, let's sit in the front." Kim said dragging Ron along away from the evil, her face still buried in the script. "I don't see why I have to be in this play Bonnie . . ." "It's for your college credit!" "I don't . . ." "Just do it!" Bonnie was being her natural overbearing self as usual. Kim smirked. Bonnie couldn't go ANYWHERE without an escort.  
  
Tara entered the auditorium alone. She was dressed in her cheerleading uniform and her long blonde hair was pulled back into a bun. When Ron looked back to her, she winked. Then she took a seat next to Bonnie. Bonnie barely greeted her before wooing some more over Brick. 'Little bitch.' Kim thought to herself. Bonnie used people. How could she have so many friends?  
  
More and more people started to come in. Ron was announcing them. But Kim was too busy with the script. "Romeo! Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?" "Amelia, Heather, Roxanne, Zita . . ." All the females were entering at the same time. "Don't drool Ron." Kim commented without looking up. 'If Ron gets into this play . . . oh god.' She couldn't think about it. Then she felt a light jab into her shoulder. 'I wonder if they are all trying out for Juliet?' Another jab, only a bit harder, 'Roxanne and Heather are going to be at each others throats for that role.' This time she got a hard punch into her shoulder. "Quit jabbin' me! I'm trying to think!" "But Kim . . ." Ron pointed ahead. Kim's mouth dropped. It was Josh. He was wearing a leather jacket. He looked so artistic. He was a shoo-in for Romeo. 'Should I ask him to sit with me? He doesn't look like he has a seat. Oh gosh!'  
  
"Hey Mankey! Over here!" Ron waved. Kim narrowed her eyes. Never mind. Ron had already saved her the trouble. "Sure." Josh nodded making his way over. Kim could almost hear Bonnie growling. Kim held her breath. Josh was sitting next to her. His arm was touching hers. It always made her jump when then touched unintentionally. "Hey Kim." Josh greeted her. "Oh! Hi!" Kim felt her face grow a deeper shade of pink. Doors slammed open and Mr. Barkin stomped in. 'Oh no.' Thought Kim holding her forehead in her hands. This . . . this meant disaster.  
  
"Alright people! Listen! The regular director for this production has suffered from some sort of toe-nail infection and is under intensive care!" The whole room quivered. That had been predicted for a while. The old director had directed the school play for the past 7 years. All the students would rumor about how she always wore the exact same pair of shoes. They were brown muddy, loafers. She wore mismatched socks too. But despite her appearance, her effort seemed to produce top-quality plays. There were raving reviews. As un-shocking the news was, everyone was a bit disappointed to see her go. After all, she had to be better than Barkin.  
  
"I will be assuming control as head director of this production of," Barkin took a moment to look over the script, "William Shakespeare's: Romeo and Juliet." Barkin sighed. "A classic tragedy. I understand that I am to watch your pathetic auditions and select an appropriate role for each student, I'm assuming everyone is pres . . ." Barkin was cut of mid- sentence. Monique and Justine bolted through the double-doors and rushed down the aisle apologizing over and over again. "Sorry! I had to alphabetize some science text-books for Sharon." Justine explained. "I helped her." Monique added. Barkin nodded and let them proceed to the empty seats next to us.  
  
"In this audition I will be looking for, Talent, Projection, Eye- contact, Smile, Body-angles, Interaction with other Actors, General Stage Knowledge, Posture, Improvisation, Pronunciation, Articulation, Confidence, Body movement, Image," "Image?" Bonnie interrupted. "Yes, image is an important factor to performing." Bonnie smirked at Kim which she returned with an ice-cold glare. "And finally, creativity." Barkin's voice seemed to indicate a bit of sarcasm at the last characteristic. The whole room seemed to nod at these requirements but Kim's head was spinning. 'I never knew acting could be so complex. I'm toast."  
  
"Well let's not waste anymore time. I believe Brick, Josh, and Malcolm are auditioning for Romeo. We have a lot of Juliet's reading, so we'll just have you pair up and read with a Romeo. The Juliet's are . . . Bonnie, Heather, Roxanne, Zita, Tara, Kim Possible, Amelia, and Justine. Possible! Mankey! You two read first!"  
  
Kim's heart was pounding as she stood up on the stage. Mankey stood beside her and winked. He wasn't afraid. She felt better. Maybe she could do this. Kim straightened her back a bit. 'Posture.' She reminded herself. She felt the hot light fighting against her frail pale skin. "I want you to read Act I: Scene V. The part where Romeo and Juliet both begin dialogue. Action!"  
  
It felt so sudden! There was a giant leap in Kim's soul. Right at that word "action", she was alarmed, but ready for whatever was coming to her. Suddenly she felt Josh grab and squeeze her hand.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
  
Josh's words were smooth and connected, so emotional, it almost felt real. Kim could feel the warmth of his lips near her smooth milky hand, and gasped, drawing back. She would have let it stay, but that wasn't in the script. Kim let her spirit rush through her body and brought her emotions out into the open as she began her first line. The first word was faint, but then she gained confidence and dominated the line, as if it were her own.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
Kim felt the stage take control of her body as if she were a puppet on strings, she felt herself drifting away from Josh, with the perplexing uneasiness of Juliet. She felt Josh's breath against her neck as he spoke his next line,  
  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Josh spoke sincerely.  
  
"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Kim caught herself and remembered to smile as she placed her hand up against Josh's and enclosed it. She caught herself moving closer to him.  
  
Josh moved closer and said in an audible whisper, "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Kim spoke in a sweet flirtatious tone this time.  
  
Josh seemed a bit confused, maybe even nervous. But there was only a slight pause before he proceeded to his next line. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."  
  
'Oh god. Is he going to kiss me now? Should I kiss him?' Kim's thoughts raced as she read the next action that says, THEY KISS. Kim did not know. She noticed Josh was tilting his head. 'Yes, I should kiss him now.' Kim thought. She could hear Bonnie's growls from the back. Kim wet her lips to a slight pucker, tilted her head and leaned in the kiss. There was a slight pause where Kim could feel Josh's warmth, his utter gorgeousness, surrounding her.  
  
That pause was enough. "That's good. Both of you. Josh stay on stage for a few more auditions. Possible, you can stick around and watch or head home now." Barkin shouted from the far back of the auditorium. Then she heard thunderous applause! Kim hoped she had done well, in Barkin's eyes. It was always so hard to tell! 'I'll stick around and watch.' Kim took a seat next to Ron. Monique hi-fived her and Ron just looked dismal. When Kim asked him what was wrong, the only response she got was that he wasn't feeling his best. Kim shrugged and sat back to watch the rest of the Juliet's flirt with Josh or someone else.  
  
Roxanne and Heather both had phenomenal auditions as predicted. Heather and Josh seemed to work magic on stage together. Roxanne ended up reading with Brick, but she worked the same magic. Justine was good, she knew the dialogue well, but she was hesitant to proceed with actions upon the stage. Amelia wasn't good or bad. She was just average. Same with Tara. Then Zita. It came as a shock to her, Zita may have been a role-player, but she couldn't act to save her life! She read with Malcolm, knees rattling, chest beating, breathy, and much separated words. She took a big pause between each word as if, preparing for the next. Her audition took twice as long as anyone else's! Ron even seemed to be a bit taken aback. Finally, only Bonnie remained . . .  
  
"Rockwaller! You read with Mankey!" Barkin shouted as he angrily scribbled across his clipboard nasty comments about Zita's poorly prepared audition. 'That's show biz kid.' Kim thought as a depressed Zita took her seat, her head hung low.  
  
Bonnie took her spotlight with Josh. She did not appear to be one bit nervous. "Do you need a script?" Justine hissed to her. Bonnie shook her head. "No need." Kim was staggered. Had Bonnie, MEMORIZED the whole play?  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
Good lord! Bonnie had memorized the entire script! Kim covered her eyes. She couldn't listen nor watch this audition. Slowly she curled up by Ron. Ron patted her back and whispered, "I'll tell you when it's over." "Thanks." Kim said amiably.  
  
A few moments later Kim felt Ron poke her. "Bonnie's done. I'm on next." Kim opened her eyes and quickly hugged Ron. "Good luck." She whispered.  
  
"Stoppable." Barkin grumbled at the name as Ron clumsily stumbled onto the stage. Barkin frowned and scribbled something on his clip pad. "Read Benvolio's first line, Act I: Scene IV. That's all I'll need."  
  
Ron gulped. "Yes sir." 'Come on Ron! I KNOW you can do this!' Kim chanted in her mind.  
  
"The date is out of, uh, such pro-pro-pro-lix-ity, prolixity: We'll have no Cupid, uh, hoodwink'd with a scarf, Bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath?"  
  
Ron paused, he gazed nervously out into the audience. The audience just gazed back at him. "Pick up the pace Stoppable!" Barkin screamed. He fumbled, beginning where he left off.  
  
"Lath? Scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper; Nor no without-book pro . . . logue, faintly spoke, After the prompter . . . for our entrance . . . But let them measure us by what they will; uh, and, uh, We'll measure them a measure, and be gone!" Ron finished, but he wasn't smiling. And no one applauded.  
  
Humiliated, Ron made his way back to Kim. "Uh, Kim, let's go, do something. . . Bueno Nacho?" "We still have to watch Monique audition." Kim pointed out, but she still felt sympathetic for Ron. Monique's face was serious, "No, it's no big, I'll catch up with you all later." Monique said shooing them off. Kim sighed and tugged on Ron's sleeve dragging him out of the theatre. Maybe, she could cheer him up somehow.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	7. Bueno Nacho

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Here Ron. Four Grande Sized Chimeritos. For my best friend ever." Kim mechanically placed the food in front of Ron. Her mind was still on the auditions. After watching Roxanne, Heather and Bonnie audition, she stood no chance. No chance at all. She wondered what part she would get stuck with. Based on the applause, Kim knew she was at least going to get stuck with something. "Kim, don't try to take my mind off that audition. I had no idea what I was reading. I can't believe anyone did." "It takes practice Ron. Shakespeare has difficult language. Not everyone picks it up right away." Kim sweetly smiled at him, hoping he would smile back. He didn't. "These chimeritos won't cheer me up Kim." "Free of charge." Kim said touching Ron's hand softly. "Okay, that helps a little bit." Ron sighed and stared at the meal in front of him. Kim had never seen him stare at a Chimerito for so long. What was he waiting for? 'Gosh he must be real unhappy.' Kim thought.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you spend the night at my place! We can rent Romeo and Juliet and maybe you can pick-up some of the context." Kim offered. Ron nodded slowly, and finally smiled. "That would be just swell KP."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Notes: Hope you liked the rather large update on the story today! I wanted to get the auditions done with! Leave some reviews!) 


	8. Learning Shakespeare

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ron's eyes were lighting up like embers as he watched the film. Kim's eyes were wide too, although she already knew the show. It still sent shivers and surprises through her every time. And each time, she learned something new. Ron was new to the whole thing. 'I hope he understands this.' Kim thought as she watched Juliet fall into the curtained bed. She had just drunken the humor-death potion.  
  
'I don't understand any of this.' Ron thought as he heard the Nurse pierce his hears with her screams. 'What is she screaming about? Juliet isn't supposed to be dead yet. Romeo is supposed to die first. I thought that was how the story went.' He wasn't so dumb that he didn't know the very basics of the plot, Ron realized he must have been wrong. This story made no sense to him. It was like Japanese. He couldn't believe there was a time when people used the word 'thou'. The young blonde scratched his head, the words were drifting past him like air, and they held no meaning to him.  
  
"Oh god." Kim grabbed a tissue box and wiped her eyes as she watched Romeo's arms take their last embrace. Why did this scene make her cry so much? Kim cuddled herself. 'It's okay, its just a movie. Just a movie.' She comforted her troubled mind. These words, they meant so much to her.  
  
"O happy dagger! This is thy sheath! There rust – and let me die!"  
  
'Here it comes – again.' Kim thought as she watched the blade pierce Juliet's being. 'If only I could bring that kind of emotion to the stage. I wish I was such a stunning actress.' Kim felt her eyes beginning to twinkle with tears again. She reached for the tissue box, and the remote.  
  
Kim and Ron glanced at each other. Two different faces. Kim's dirty from tears of infinite passion. Ron's face was the same as when the movie started. Kim seemed to know what was wrong before he had even mentioned it. "A-are you c-confused?" Kim tried to over come her tears. Ron nodded. He had really tried to understand the movie. He had tried to put reason behind every word. But there was none. It was just a random arrangement of pretty sounds and words. "Hand me a script." Kim said. Ron obeyed. "Now, where are you confused?" Ron just shrugged. He was confused everywhere. He was hopeless. Kim just nodded her head and smiled. She read the very first line,  
  
"Two households both alike in dignity, in fair Verona where we lay our scene. From ancient grudge; break to new mutiny. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."  
  
Ron sighed, he still didn't understand. But to his surprised, Kim was giggling. "It's cool Ron. Everyone has trouble with Shakespeare the first time. I'll explain it better." Kim assured him. She pointed to the line. "Look, this is a sonnet." "A son-what?" "A sonnet, Ron. It's a form of poetry. Every sonnet is written with three quatrains. Fourteen lines together. Every other line rhymes."  
  
"Dignity . . . Mutiny." It made sense.  
  
"Exactly!" Kim hugged him. He could do this!  
  
"Every line of a sonnet has a limit of syllables. This one has ten on each line. Try counting out the beats." Ron nodded and clapped out the first ten syllables. The words still made no intellect. "I get the sonnet part." Ron said grinning at her. Kim returned the smile and then began to map out the words to him.  
  
"Two households both alike in dignity. This means, two families, both equal. In fair Verona where we lay our scene. This story is set in a city called Verona. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny. This means, the families have been fighting for a long time and things are getting worse. Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. This means, the blood of this fighting is harming the innocent citizens of Verona. Understand that line now?" Kim asked breathlessly.  
  
To her bewilderment and delight, Ron nodded his head. "I understand KP. Thanks." Kim winked, "We still have a whole play to explain to you. Let's get started. I'll have you a pro by morning." Ron touched her hand for a brief moment, then drew it back. "Kim, you're a good friend."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Notes: I'm really sorry! Was that chapter too boring? I tried to make it as exciting as possible. Leave a review!) 


	9. Cast Posting

(Notes: The list of the cast is displayed in this chapter. If a character has a '' by their name, it was invented by me. Therefore, they are copyright to me! Thanks again!)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
With dignity laced beneath her pale skin, Kim slowly walked into the building on Friday. Her fingers were attached to the hood of Ron's jacket. It had been raining. Kim really only wanted something to hold onto though. Some comfort. Kim could already see kids pushing and shoving to get a view of the list. Kim was taking her time. The could be either good or bad. She KNEW she was on that call-back list for something. She wasn't as bad as Zita. But if Ron hadn't made the cut . . . **_He would be crushed_**.  
  
Kim pulled Ron aside, distracted by something. She bent down to wipe off her shoe. Ron looked at her, "What?" "I-I can't look at that list Ron. It's going to be terrible!" Her breathing was heavy and separated. "Chill, If you don't make it, there's always next year." "But I want THIS year!" Kim said through raged sobs. Ron chucked and wiped her tears. "You don't want your mascara to run. Not in front of Bonnie . . . right? Not in front of Josh." Kim thought about this and gulped back her tears. He had a point. Kim placed her hand on Ron's shoulder and stood up. Ron seemed to quiver for a second when she did this, but he regained regularity quickly. "Ron, you're right. I'm prepared to face whatever's up there," She sighed, "Even if it's bad." "Remember, you're Kim Possible. You can do ANYTHING. Including, face rejection." Kim nodded; however she had only experienced rejection a few times in her life, and it wasn't anything too drastic. The time she had asked her parents if she could get her belly-button pierced. The time she had asked for an extension on her homework. It wasn't anything she couldn't stomach. But this . . . to her . . . this was _life _or_ death_.  
  
"Kim!" Someone threw their arms around Kim gleefully. It took Kim a moment to realize it was Monique. "Monique! What's the news? Did you make the call-back list?" Monique looked at her strangely and raised an eye- brow. "Call-back list?" She repeated idiotically. Kim nodded. "Yeah, that." "There is no call-back sheet Kim." Monique informed her sweeping her hair out of her face. "Come again?" "I mean – Mr. Barkin has posted the cast." "The . . . _cast_?" Kim's voice was lifeless. "Yeah. I got the role of the Nurse!" Monique squealed staring dreamily back at the list. "Super. Whose Juliet?" "Dunno. I got shoved out of the way before I could check." 'How convenient.' Kim thought. Now she HAD to go check.  
  
"Ron come with me." Kim said biting her fingernails as she approached the wild frenzy of students. She could hear Ron and Monique tagging along behind her. She hasn't asked Monique to come. _Emotional_ support probably. Good ol' Monique.  
  
"Oh god." She said aloud as she watched students try to shove each other out of the way.  
  
Bonnie emerged from the heap. Her mouth was covered with her perfectly manicured hand. Her eyes were blood-red. "I-I don't believe it." "Bonnie?" Kim asked concerned. She had never seen Bonnie like this before. She looked on the verge of exploding. "What's wrong?" **"Lady Capulet?!"** She shrieked, **"I DON'T WANT TO BE LADY CAPULET!"** She was trapped in her own emotional woe. Kim had to admit feeling sorry for poor Bonnie. She had given quite a _tremendous_ audition. "Lady Capulet is a wonderful role. I'm sure Heather won't do as fine job as Juliet as you." Kim added sweetly. She didn't mean the second part but maybe it would help. Bonnie groaned, "Heather _isn't_ Juliet." "Really? Roxanne then." Kim asked cocking her head to the side. Bonnie glared at her and shook her head, then the rushed off to cry some more. That had to be the first time Kim had ever seen Bonnie cry. What could have been so bad?  
  
"Come on, let's go see for ourselves."  
  
"Excuse me Justine." "Of course, Make way for the lady!" Justine retorted. "What was that?" Kim demanded. Justine just beamed. "Oh, nothing at all." Kim narrowed her eyes and slowly pulled Brick away. "Please let me through!" Kim gasped as two people rammed their hips into Kim's side. "Move it people!" Ron plowed all the people aside for Kim. They all seemed to be a bit annoyed but Kim's eyes were resting on the list.

* * *

**_Cast:_**

**__  
**  
**Escalus:** Zita

**Nurse:** Monique

**Paris:** Malcolm

**Montague:** Jesse Reed

**Capulet: **Kevin Jones

**Romeo:** Josh Mankey

**Mercutio:** Vinnie

**Benvolio:** Harvey Lionheart

**Tybalt:** Brick Flagg

**Friar Lawrence:** Justine

**Friar John:** Jake

**Balthasar:** Johnny Brackleman

**Sampson:** Amelia

**Gregory:** Heather Whales

**Peter:** Madison Hart

**Abraham:** Rufus

**Lady Montague:** Tara

**Lady Capulet:** Bonnie Rockwaller

**Juliet:** Kimberly Possible

* * *

Kim was speechless. That was by _far_ the most screwed up list she had ever seen! How had she _possibly_ gotten the role of Juliet? She didn't deserve it. Roxanne and Heather had surpassed them by far! Roxanne's name wasn't even on the list! And Heather had been given a minor role! Barely any lines at all! Kim's eyes skimmed the list again. **RUFUS?!** **Rufus had received a part?** **He didn't even audition!** Not that she was complaining though. The little guy would be thrilled. And **JOSH**, he was Romeo! Dreams did come true! She could picture herself now, in the spotlight, kissing Josh. And it was safe too! It was kissing on stage! No one would ever realize her **true** thoughts! Still, the cast list wasn't what she had hoped for.  
  
"I-I'm not there." Kim heard Ron choke. She spun around and his back was facing her. 'That's right. Someone else got Benvolio.' Ron's name wasn't listed for any part at all. That was terrible.  
  
"Sorry about all the work I put you through." Ron sadly walked away from Kim. Monique started after him and Kim grabbed the back of her blouse. "No, Monique. Let him be."  
  
Monique sighed and her dark eyes followed Ron until he exited the auditorium completely. He was _defiantly_ going to take this hard. Monique turned to Kim, She was too busy basking in her own glory to really worry about Ron right now. "Kim," Monique whispered as she watched Kim boast to Zita, "What has Josh done to you?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Notes: I had quite a bit of fun playing around with the cast. This should be intresting.) 


	10. Understudies

  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mr. Barkin! Mr. Barkin!" Ron called waving frantically to the bulky teacher who was swimming through the vast hallway of students. He couldn't hear him. Ron spoke up. "Mr. Barkin! I **_NEED_** to talk to you!" At that moment Barkin whizzed around. He made two sharp glances before turning back again and shrugging. Ron sighed and tried again. He wished he was taller. "Mr. B!" Still no answer. Ron took a deep breath and bellowed, **"MR. BARKIN!"  
**  
The response from Barkin was instantaneous. It was sharp and he let out a single sudden word, "What?" Ron wandered over to him moving aside several students without apologizing. Some of them yelled at him. Barkin looked at Ron's red and humiliated face and sighed, he had seen the casting list apparently. "Stoppable. Let's not discuss this here. Come on, we'll go to my office. I'll give you a pass to your class." Ron nodded as he left down the corridor beside Mr. Barkin.  
  
Surely enough when they approached the administrative building door, they noted Bonnie was leaning against the wall with one foot flat against it. Barkin knew _she_ would be there too. She wasn't going down without a fight either. But he simply said, "Ms. Rockwaller, the school pays plenty of funds to paint the walls, I'm sure the PTA would not appreciate to see your dirty footprint there." He grinned very slowly. Fumed Bonnie stepped away. "I need to . . ." "Yes, yes, I know. Come in, Mr. Stoppable you too. Into my office." Barkin closed the door behind them. "No doubt this is about the production of Romeo and Juliet right?" He said sitting down at the desk.  
  
**"Yes!"** They both responded at once.  
  
"Are you _disappointed_ in my casting decisions?" He asked all too predictably. The students moved uncomfortably around in their seats. This was a good enough answer for Barkin. "**All** casting is final. I am sorry if this is not the way you wished it to turn out but," Bonnie cut Barkin off, "You can bet it isn't! How could Kim manage the pull that role?" Ron agreed. Kim was good and all, but there honestly were better auditions than hers. "Heather and Roxanne are _both_ professionals." Ron commented on their behalf. "I **realize** that. The school board would not permit to let Roxanne to take another part. Time to let other students have a turn y'know? She will take a part of this production though. Heather is busy with several Broadway productions at the moment. It would only be courteous of me to give her a _smaller role_ this time." The principal said folding his head as he held up some of her contracts and a form regarding Roxanne. "That's peachy B, but what about me, I _**know**_ I did better than -- _Possible_." She said in a self-centered tone. Barkin narrowed his eyes. "What did you call me?" Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized that she had just called Barkin his secret nickname several students called him behind his back. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to call you that **Mr. Barkin**!" She recovered herself quickly. Barkin shook his head, "You two don't get it do you?" The pupils looked at each other completely bamboozled. "Wha?" Barkin handed a form to Bonnie and Josh. "This isn't supposed to be given out yet. But it's the results for the voting for this years yearbook." Ron let his eyes skim the list, he skipped along till he noticed something that struck him as bold and odd.  
  
**CUTEST COUPLE: JOSH MANKEY AND KIM POSSIBLE**  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and frowned. Kim and Josh weren't even an _official_ couple. How did they manage to win this category? He looked at the percentage. **78% of the student body had voted them**. He couldn't believe it. How could anyone vote for that monkey? This had Ron a little fumed. Bonnie's mouth hung open in utter shock. She too, had been a candidate for that category. At this moment, the principal snatched it back. "Just a little sneak peak. Now do you see?" The two shook their heads rapidly. What the hell was he talking about?  
  
"Kim and Josh are **_HOT_** right now!"  
  
Bonnie blinked and clenched her fists. "So what?" She slammed her fist on the desk and spilled Barkin's coffee everywhere. She didn't seem to care. "Do you mean to go on and tell me that Kim got picked because she and Josh are a _cute couple_?" "**Precisely**." Bonnie was outraged. Ron was too but he was keeping himself under control. "Barkin! Wait till I let my **_mother_** know about this, She supports this little charade very much. Did you know she is** vice-president** of the PTA?" She asked. Barkin was just as snotty in his remark. "As Ms. Possible is the former **_president_** of the PTA." Barkin noted pointing to a photo on the wall. "You have the brains Ms. Rockwaller, why don't you use them?" Barkin suggested simply. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Bonnie demanded tapping her foot impatiently. "If Kim and Josh are talk of the school, do you know how many student sales we'll have this year?" "I don't care! This in an injustice! The most talented actress should receive the **better** role! Not because of some stupid student poll!" "In time Ms. Rockwaller, you will learn the world of performing is not only based on talent. It's time you've woken up." "This isn't the real world! It's Middleton High! You're a jerk! My parents pay the taxes to keep this stupid play going, hell, they **fund** the school! Not to mention the **generous** donations we've given ALL THESE YEARS. I'm a **daughter** of a taxpayer and donator, get down and_ kiss my feet_!"  
  
Barkin looked taken aback after Bonnie's little tantrum and decided to compromise. "Alright Ms. Rockwaller, you've made _somewhat_ of a point. Please sit back down and I'll explain what we are going to do." Bonnie suddenly looked ashamed of her 'little outburst'. "Yes, Mr. Barkin." She squeaked as she sat next to Ron. "Now, you are both **_aware_** that I cannot change casting right?" "No." They said at once. "Well, I can't award you the role you desire. But I will award you the role of the _understudy_." "What's an understudy?" Ron asked almost immediately. "And understudy, means you learn the part and get to perform the part if for some justified reason the designated actor cannot perform. Bonnie you are subject to be Juliet's understudy. Learn her lines and her blocking along with your own assigned part." Bonnie nodding realizing this was the best she could accomplish. Besides, It wouldn't be so hard to get Possible out of her race. "Ron, You are a male understudy. I want you to come to rehearsal and familiarize yourself with all male parts of the show. I know you want to participate and there is a high chance someone _might_ step out at the last moment. But I **don't** want you to get your hopes up." Ron nodded in complete understanding of his task. All he had to do was get rid of Mankey and the role was his. Both students shook Mr. Barkin's hand before leaving his office. They were all satisfied.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(**Notes:** Woot! Finally an update! I promise this story will have more progress now that I'm on summer break! Leave reviews!) 


	11. What Freinds Are For

* * *

Kim was on top of the world. She was floating through the halls on top of flattery and congratulations. Well, not literally but she sure_ felt_ like it. Everywhere she went it was, "Wow Kim, I can't believe you're Juliet!" or, "Great job! I heard you got the part!" Occasionally she'd hear some soft gossip among students pertaining to her. There was a small amount of them who strongly believed that Heather or Roxanne truly _deserved_ the role. Some were even supporters of Bonnie or Justine. But none of this negativity was going to bring her down. Just thinking of opening night gave her the shivers.

_'I'm going to give a breathtaking performance,'_ Kim promised herself, _'and then, Josh will take me in his arms and kiss me. Everything will be perfect.'_

Kim was so lost in her own thoughts that she nearly plowed over Ron who was exiting the main office with his head in the clouds. He had a lopsided smile on his face. "_**Ron**_!" She gasped staring at him. Ron's attention snapped at Kim who had wide apologetic eyes. "I-I'm _so_ sorry. I'm really zoned."

Ron didn't answer. He was zoned too. He was still thinking over what Mr. Barkin had said. It was so funny how a bit of popularity could guarantee you a cushy seat down the road of life.

"Ron?" Kim waved her hand in front of his face.

Ron turned his head to her and forced a smile, "Congrats on making Juliet."

Kim suddenly felt conspicuously uncomfortable. She shifted some strands of hair behind her ear and looked sympathetic, "_Ron_..."

"I wasn't finished." Ron said in an almost obnoxious way.

Kim was staggered. Ron had never spoken to her that way before. She felt really awkward right now.

"Your audition was **phenomenal **and you deserved it more than anyone. I can't wait to see how you're going to take this in _rehearsals_."

Kim paused and looked at him uncertainly. What was he talking about? If he wasn't in the _cast_... he couldn't attend rehearsals. Kim knew how Barkin would want things to operate. But maybe Ron didn't know this. Kim despondently thought, _'How am I going to lay this one down? This is going to take a lot of nacos.'_

"I'm going to be an understudy." Ron announced very quietly.

Kim gasped and then enveloped him in a great big bear hug. "I'm _so_ proud of you!"

Ron sniggered and uttered, "_Yeah_, I had a talk with Barkin."

"You did? What happened?"

Ron squinted his eyes, "It doesn't matter. What's important is... **_Bonnie_** is the understudy for Juliet."

Kim sighed and nodded accepting it. She was at fierce competition with Bonnie for everything, always. But this one she would have to put a **lock and key** on.

Kim breathed, "There's _no way_ she's putting her five dollar acrylic nails on _my _man."

Ron grunted and was about to say something to her when the late bell rang. Kim shrieked and scrambled away. Ron laughed for a moment and then causally strolled behind her.

* * *

Kim made her seat just as the bell was about to stop ringing. She fished her hand into her bag and slammed her homework onto her desk as the teacher turned around to look at Kim with a sunny smile on her face. Bonnie glared at her, "Nice save."

"Shut it."

"Good morning class," The teacher said in a sing-song voice, "I trust you have _all_ completed the worksheet I asked you to do last night."

Kim beamed as she indicated her completed paper to her teacher. The teacher took her paper and held it up. "I like how Ms. Possible's paper includes the formulas we're learning. That's very wise."

Students grumbled and Bonnie merely continued to glare. They were all tired of Kim's neverending praise for... everything. Ron swaggered into the room with his text book loosely under his arm. His face was completely lacking any expression at all.

_'I wonder what's wrong.'_ Kim thought slightly worried.

The teacher handed him a tardy slip and indicated to an empty seat beside Kim which was usually reserved for him. Ron didn't say a word, not a single comeback. That had to be the first time Kim had ever seen Ron accept punishment without complaint. Ron slinked back in his chair and stared at his hands. Kim poked him and smiled. Ron barely glanced at her.

_'Should I even bother with these rehearsals? I might not even get to perform! Kim wants me to... but does anyone really want me to? I'm sure no one will drop out...'_ Ron couldn't decide what to do. He had already signed up, but that didn't mean he wasn't having second thoughts.

Kim's concern for Ron came to a recess when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Kim jumped up in her seat shocked. There was only one person who could have done that. She whipped around and stared straight into Josh's honey eyes. He grinned and handed her a note. Kim could have bet money that she saw a wink in his cute little eye as she turned back around to read the note.

**Kim,**

_Congratulations on getting Juliet._

**-Josh**

She felt it again. Her stomach lurched and her throat felt dry. Kim could only stare for a moment and think, _'He sent me a note! Josh sent me a note!' _She felt so overjoyed she could have squealed. Kim noticed that even his penmanship was clean and easy to read. Kim let her eyes wander from the note to Ron who was gawking at her. She rolled her eyes, _'So now he cares.'_ Kim winked at him and then thought of something:

_'I-I have to write him back,'_ But then something else troubled her, _'or maybe that's too fast... I should...'_

Kim couldn't understand why she felt so ridiculous around Josh. He was just a regular person behind his silky hair, gooey eyes, slim body, positive attitude, and...

**"_Kim Possible!_"**

The teacher was staring her straight in the eye with eyes like a vulture. Kim slouched back in her seat with flushed cheeks. Bonnie's Cheshire-cat-like smile looked bigger than ever.

"_What?_" Kim uttered quietly feeling a bit embaressed.

"Your lab report _really_ looks splendid." The teacher said.

Kim nodded wordlessly. She didn't even thank the teacher. She looked at Bonnie whose smile was fading, she breathed with relief. _'I have to stop daydreaming about him.'_ She glanced back down at the note and grinned sheepishly. She fumbled around for a pen and wrote very leisurely:

_Thank you._

**-Kim**

Kim looked at her hand. It was quavering, and her fingers felt like butter that might drop the pen at any moment. _'I have to smile.'_ She persuaded herself. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned back around to face Josh.

"Um...I-I... here." Kim shoved the note into his face smiling stupidly.

Josh laughed good-naturedly and accepted it from her. Kim was about to swing around again but Josh read it right there. Josh grinned at her and then whispered, "No problem."

Kim could have melted in her seat. They both watched each other for a good half minute before breaking eye contact. Josh had stopped to look up at the easel where the teacher had written down a homework assignment. He groaned and opened his agenda to write it down. It was just now that Kim realized she shouldn't be looking at him any more, she turned around again and decided it was time she paid attention. Josh could divert her from anything.

_'I can't believe he wrote a note. Does this mean—'_ Kim drew a blank there. No, she was sure that Josh wasn't still interested in her. After all, they hadn't gone out on a single date and never on one again. _'He probably still is creeped out.'_ Kim thought cursing at Drakken for **_ruining_** her special night. He may not have ceased her existence but he sure could make her suffer. There was that kiss...

But Kim was almost positive it had been a gentleman-like act.

Kim shook her head. _'Stop it! This is Science class, not a mission against Drakken!'_ She scolded herself by slapping her arm. Kim looked at Ron who looked back to her.

"When are rehearsals?" He hissed.

"The first one is today..." Kim whispered.

Ron smiled at her and wrote it down on his arm. Kim couldn't help but giggle.

"..._after _school." She added.

Ron's smile dropped into a frown.

"Dang." was all he had to say.

The teacher suddenly was looking straight at Ron with ferocious eyes. Ron shrugged at her and offered her an innocent smile. She slowly grinned back and said, "Ron... why don't you come up and show us how experiment 6.8 is done."

Ron gulped as he got out of his seat nervously. He had no clue what experiment 6.8 was or how it was done.

Kim snickered as he passed. So _typical_ of him not to know what he was doing.

As Ron made his way to the front of the room, Kim notice he was moving very slowly. She felt deflated. Kim's mind raced and she got an idea. When Ron looked at her Kim quickly pointed to the textbook on the table. Ron looked confused. Kim sighed and raised her hand, "Teacher?"

"Yes Ms. Possible?"

"What _**page**_ is this assignment on?"

"626, you ought to know that." The teacher commented perkily.

"Um... what book?" Kim asked yet again. She looked at Ron for a split second who made a quick run to the textbook to look up the formula.

"We only have _one_ textbook Ms. Possible." The teacher clued her in.This snippy remark was followed from some laughter from students.

"I don't know which one is our textbook. I have a **_lot_** more science books in my bag." Kim explained.

"_What?_"

"Yeah," Kim continued daring not to look at Ron, "My **_dad_** thinks I should educate myself to the fullest... let's see... I have Chemistry 101, biology textbook, the star constellations..."

"For goodness sake," The teacher was in disbelief, "only a _true_ **science patriot** would own so many books."

Kim went on, "Oh yeah, I'm _totally_ hip to science. It's the best class of the day."

"Well..." The teacher beamed, "The school would be a better place if more students worked as hard as you."

Kim noticed Ron scramble away from the book back to the table. She grinned,

"Oh ma'am! I'm so sorry! It looks like Ron's been ready for a while. I insist we get back to the experiment, it's all too interesting!"

Ron smiled at her slyly from the table but Kim dared not to return the favor with the teacher still looking at her.

"Alright..." The teacher was bewildered, "Mr. Stoppable... begin!"

Ron nodded and Kim had to try to hold her laughter in. It bothered her that she had helped Ron cheat but... no matter what Kim always wanted to have his back. That's what _**friends**_ were for.

* * *

(**Notes:** People were bugging me to update this. It appears that this is a rather popular story and people miss it. Alright, I have a lot of incomplete stories right now... so I'm trying to update them all and get some more complete. My goal for the summer was to complete Cerulean. I guess I avoided all my other fanfics for a while. Sorry! I guess I'll update this again since it's become so popular. Thanks!) 


	12. Show Practice I

* * *

Kim exited her final class with a yellow sweater around her shoulders and her book bag clutched in her arms. She was going to make a quick dash to the bathroom before rehearsals started.

"Kim!"

"Hey Ron."

"Heading to rehearsal?" Ron slipped a quick look at his watch. They had five minutes.

"Of course," Kim said, "I'm just going to the restroom to freshen up."

Ron smiled good-naturedly at her and affirmed he'd see her in rehearsal. Kim watched him stroll away carrying his textbooks in his hands. Kim darted in the opposite direction towards the restroom. She barged through the door clumsily and slammed her bag onto the sink. Her fingers roamed through her bag searching desperately for her brush. She examined herself in the mirror, _'Arg, I hate my hair.'_

When she gave up on finding the precious tool she decided on her fingers. She used them to slowly separate the knotted strands and neaten her appearance. She sprayed it with some styling spray to hold her tresses in place. Kim looked over her shoulder when she heard the door swing open.

A copper skinned beauty entered with a cell phone in her hands.

Bonnie.

"So like --- Freddie was being really cute and all but I decided I just had to let him slide ya know? Uh huh, yeah that's good..."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Save your _blow horn_ voice for play practice," she retorted.

Bonnie shot her a death glare and slowly lowered the phone from her ear. "Oh Kim," She said with a soft voice, "You have some yellow gunk on your teeth. Might want to take care of that..."

Kim was indignant, "Do not!"

"Don't try to fend your dishevelment! There's no excuse!" Bonnie said as she smoothed her lipstick in the neighboring mirror.

"You'd KILL for my dishevelment..." Kim spoke through angry gritted teeth.

"Say what?"

"You heard me." Kim said as she applied her mascara.

Bonnie didn't reply. Instead she used the heel of her hands to even out the foundation on her forehead. Kim noticed it was a slight bit redder than her skin but she dared not to speak of it. She had already bickered enough with Bonnie for the day. Besides, Kim knew she was vulnerable today. They had let her down pretty harsh with the casting. Quietly, she packed her make-up back into her purse and allowed the teen to be dazzled by her own reflection.

As Kim made her way down the empty halls of Middleton High she realized how gratifying it was to have gotten the role. _'I beat out so many girls. They must be really down. I'm going to have to rehearse real hard.'_ Kim's lips curved into a smile as she thought about the approaching kiss. She would get to kiss Josh! It would be a while before they reached the scene but when they did – she just couldn't wait! All this coming practice... would be worth it.

Kim opened the doors to the auditorium in happiest mood she had ever had. Her classmates all looked from their scripts and looked at her. Kim quickly found Ron and sat beside him. Ron handed her a script and she appreciatively accepted it. Her eyes skimmed the room for Josh. She found him in the front row sitting with just about every girl in cast. Kim sighed.

"He's sure got it going on with the ladies, that's all I got to say." Ron commented of it.

"Yeah," Kim said, "It's not hard to see why. He's sweet, sensitive, handsome, smart, and really cute, oh and artistic, talented, and,"

"Kim..."

"Understanding, loyal, dedicated, witty, and,"

"Kim..."

"Has beautiful eyes, smiles a lot, he's athletic, appreciative, believes in the right stuff, gets involved, and,"

"KIM!"

Kim stopped speaking. Ron smiled and said, "I know that you like him. You don't have to remind ME why." Kim nodded and touched her hair. Ron had noticed she seemed to do this every time she thought about that slime ball.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE SETTLE DOWN!" Barkin had to step a few feet from the microphone. Several students covered their ears and groaned.

"Welcome to the cast," Barkin spoke more normally, "I hope you realize what a privilege it is for you all to be here. I don't want to hear, see, touch, smell or even taste any behavior that is out of line. Understand people?"

The whole room seemed to gulp. This was going to be intense.

Barkin smirked and continued, "As a reward for your efforts, the PTA has sponsored a Cast Party at Embassy Suites for 2 days by the shore." He said the words like it was a the most sour taste in his mouth.

Everyone exchanged glances of excitement of this mentioning. Kim gasped inside, she never knew there was a cast party. Two whole days, parent-free? That would seriously rock.

_'And Josh... he would be there too... wouldn't he?'_

"—I am in charge of this production so I will be choosing the people to attend. Only the most amiably behaved will be climbing aboard that yellow limousine. So stay on task! Anyway, I have posted your parts and you have all seen them. I have made the necessary accommodations already."

Bonnie and Ron both looked at each other briefly. Bonnie shuffled away to her seat.

"Ms. Rockwaller you are late! I will not permit tardiness!"

Bonnie apologized profoundly from the seat she was in. Ron could tell she really wanted to be that understudy for Kim. _'She wants Josh as bad as Kim does.'_

Barkin then backed away from the microphone cutting his speech short. "We'll continue this lecture later; I want to block at least one scene today." He said.

Ron hissed in Kim's ear, "Yo KP, what's blocking?"

Kim whispered back, "It's where the actor stands, walks, enters, and exits on stage. It's also timing of lines."

Ron did not think he would enjoy this 'blocking thing' too much.

* * *

After about a good ten minutes of arrangements, Amelia and Heather were places on stage. Heather's body posture was that of a well-trained and experienced actor. Her back hunched over, ready to perform the opening fight. Amelia followed her example silently. Ron could tell she hadn't done this before. Amelia looked nervous as she softly uttered her first line,

"Greg-ory... oh my word, we'll not carry... coals?"

"No, for then we should be colliers!" Heather spoke Shakespeare fluently with a little light laugh at the end of her line.

"I mean, an we be in -- choler, we'll draw...." Amelia looked confused.

Heather's body swiftly moved from her place to stalk around Amelia, she spoke, "Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar."

Amelia let her script drop at her side without reciting Sampson's next line. Barkin looked at her and yelled, "CUT!"

"Mr. Barkin!" Amelia wailed, "Heather does this scene like a pro! She doesn't need to make fun of me!"

Heather faced Amelia, "I don't know what you mean..."

"You're laughing!"

"Mr. Barkin! I wasn't – I was..." Heather began to protest.

Barkin sighed and placed his script on his chair. He got to his feet, "I know Heather. Amelia, Heather wasn't laughing at you. The lines themselves, are supposed to be humorous! Shakespeare intended to open this play humorously! Gregory and Sampson are joking as they fight; it is only natural for her to smile! Also, I recommend you read some of Shakespeare's plays so you can understand the language more fluently."

Amelia hung her head ashamed at her error, "Yes Mr. Barkin."

Barkin sat back down, "Continue!"

Amelia tried to add pace to the scene by quickening her line. It came to no advance... It seemed to come out as a jumbled word. Even Heather looked confused as she said her following line bravely, "But thou art not quickly moved to strike."

"STOP, STOP STOP! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!!!"

* * *

The first rehearsal hadn't even survived the scene. They would return the next day to practice it again. Which meant Kim still would have no purpose. But Barkin had made it clear that every actor would attend each DAILY practice. Kim wasn't eager to suffer these gruesome rehearsals. Especially the first ones where she was not on stage until Scene 3.

"So when does this actually become fun?" Ron asked as he handed his bus pass to the driver.

"I think," Kim said, "It's when we get that cast party."

"Oh yeah," Ron said rubbing his hands together, "A whole two-day getaway!"

"It is pretty exciting," Kim admitted, "Our school never does stuff like this."

Kim took the window seat as she usually did and wistfully looked out the window. Ron took out his disk player and blasted an O Boyz disk into his ears. It was so loud Kim could clearly hear the lyrics to _"Quit playing games with my head"_. She sighed as she watched Josh from the windowpane aboard the bus.

_'He looked so happy at rehearsal with all those girls around him. But I'll have him yet. They really can't change what's going to happen.'_

As the bus pulled out of the lot she decided on it,

_'Yes I'm certain. During that scene where we're alone in the Capulet tomb and I give my final kiss, I'll put a trance on him, place my arms around him, and make him mine.'

* * *

_

(**Notes:** I'm really sad because everyone stopped reviewing my fan fictions. I'm wondering if people are getting bored of them... maybe I should... stop?)


End file.
